A Love Affair
by Dark Lightsaber
Summary: Disobeying the rules of the Jedi, Obi-Wan and his young Padawan Anakin begin an affair, but forbidden love has its own consequences. SLASH


A Love Affair

Chapter One

"Fuck me harder, young Padawan," Obi-Wan Kenobi moaned in pleasure as the young Padawan Anakin Skywalker entered his body for the first time. "Deeper, go as deep as you can," he let out in a moan. He hadn't done something like this in a long time, not for many years, but he never forgot how good a fellow male Jedi penetrating you felt. He would never forget the feeling.

Meanwhile, young Anakin had never felt something like this before. He was sixteen, almost on the verge of becoming a full-fledged Jedi. He was one of the top Jedis the order had, surpassing even some of the masters. He rarely got a moment to relax, but he was savoring this moment with every inch he pushed inside his master.

As Anakin pushed as deep as he could go, he let out a deep moan that had been building up inside him. Sweat had formed all over his naked, beautiful body. His cock was as hard as Tatooine steal, and it was placed inside of Obi-Wan Kenobi's ivory white ass. He pulled out a little, and then went deeper than he had ever gone before. He let out a deep moan. He could smell the sweat on Obi-Wan's and his own body. He loved the animal, distinctly masculine smell of it, and it only made his cock harder, as he pushed deeper into his master. They both moaned again.

Anakin thought back to the time when he had first fallen in love with his master. He remembered the day clear as Hoth crystal: he was thirteen, and hormones were raging through his body. He knew the rules about Jedi and love. Love only interfered with the way of life of a Jedi, but Anakin didn't care. When Anakin started becoming a man, he knew he would find love, and he knew he would find it in the same sex. At night, his dreams were filled with sexual fantasies, all involving fellow male Jedi. His cock throbbed every time he saw a handsome man walk past.

Then one day, after a particularly dirty mission he and Obi-Wan had been on, Obi-Wan was in need of a Bacta Bath. When Anakin saw Obi-Wan's naked body in the Bacta Bath, with his huge forearm muscles, his perfect ass cheeks, and his bulging member, Anakin felt like his balls had dropped again. He had fallen in love with his master at that very moment, and knew that no matter what happened, there would never be another for him. But Anakin knew Obi-Wan obeyed the rules, so he could never tell him of his love.

This had gone on for a few years, until Anakin could no longer contain his feelings. He confessed everything to Obi-Wan, but surprisingly, Obi-Wan reciprocated the feelings. Obi-Wan had said as Anakin grew older and into a man, Obi-Wan noticed the changes in Anakin's body and lusted after him. Anakin was tall, even taller than Obi-Wan, and he had a muscular body. Obi-Wan was in love as well. They had expressed their love for each other and kissed. But now, for the first time, they were truly making love.

As Anakin pushed in and out of Obi-Wan's tight asshole, he had a question on his mind. He wondered what it would feel like to have the love of his life Obi-Wan enter into him. Anakin closed his eyes and kissed Obi-Wan's back as he kept humping him. He knew he had to ask his master about this.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin begain to ask breathlessly, "although I enjoy being on top of you this way, I enjoy it very much, will I ever get to be on bottom and let you enter me like I am entering you?"

"Although you are mature for your age," Obi-Wan replied while moaning, "I can not yet enter you. You are young, and your asshole is still too small for me to enter with my large penis. When you are older, I will plow through you with the fury of 1000 lightsabers, but for now, you must stay on top of me."

"That's fine," Anakin replied. The more he entered Obi-Wan the more he enjoyed it, and now he began to believe he would never want to be entered, he enjoyed being on the top like this.

They continued on like this on Anakin's bed for several minutes. Although Anakin's body was not fully developed, he had developed pubic hair, and every time he fully entered Obi-Wan, his pubic hairs tickled Obi-Wan's lower back. Finally, when they were both approaching the climax, Obi-Wan prepared Anakin for the moment.

"Anakin, this will be the best moment in your Padawan life. Savor this moment forever, for you will never have another first orgasm again. When you release the cum that has been building up inside you, you will think you have died and entered the afterlife. It's that amazing."

Anakin prepared himself for the epic moment. Every second he plowed through his master, the closer they both got to simultaneously orgasming, for their was a special bond between the two of them and they would climax at the same time. The pressure was building and building inside Anakin. Finally, he knew he could resist no longer.

Anakin entered his white-hot load into Obi-Wan's ass, and with his deep baritone voice let out the deepest moan he had ever moaned. The moan echoed around the room. It felt like every cell inside of Anakin's body was climaxing at the exact same moment, and all the energy of his body was rushing out of his penis. As Anakin pumped his sperm into his master's anus, he felt like he was on another plane of existence, in a world where pleasure ruled and there was no pain. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan felt the exact same feeling, as his cum shot out of his penis and onto Anakin's bed.

* * *

Hours later, after they had both cleaned up the bed and themselves, Obi-Wan and Anakin lay in bed together, completely naked. Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped around the Padawan, and Anakin had his face buried in his master's chest hair. Anakin's body hadn't developed chest hair yet, but he knew when he was older, he would someday want his master to lie in his chest hair. If they hadn't been so exhausted from their previous orgasms, they would have made love again, but once was enough for that day. They both knew they were partaking in a hidden love. Part of them was worried they would get caught, but the other part of them didn't care and just wanted this love to last forever. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. In the morning, they would have more work to do, but for now, they could dream.


End file.
